Prom
by Burnbee
Summary: Prom for Transformers.Rated M for mature. :
1. Can't help fallin' in love with you

Please notice that next day's are made by me putting -X- in a notice that Bumblebee's thought's are in bold and sams are in in backround is you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ my life flashed before my eye's and i cursed inside my head.i screamed out as i fell from a deadly flailed and legs as the hope was leaving me saying i would die not live i saw a flash of something.  
"SAM!"bumblebee raced and barley caught landed on his feet and put me down.  
"thanks bee and nice cetch."i nodded as optimis prime ran over.  
"are you alright boy?"optimis ask.  
"yes."i raced back to battle.  
"JAZZ!RATCHET!TO YOUR LEFT!"optimis late though for starscream had already hit them.i dove forward face first into the ground they went right ran to me and optimis ran to the others.  
"i'm fine bee."i nodded and picked me placing me on his shoulder we ran to see if ratchet and jazz were ok.  
"ratchet?jazz?you two ok?"optimis stood pulling jazz up.  
"were fine optimis."ratchet that we raced was an unfair was starscream against me,bee,optimis prime,jazz,sideswipe,ironhide,and ratchet yet he was still winning.  
"LOOK OUT SAM!"ironhide right hooked me and i flew backwards into a wall.i slid down the wall and didn't get back angered bee pulled out a canon and blasted blasted a whole right threw was dead for now.  
"hold him back guy's!"ratchet and jazz held bee Epps and Captain Lennox raced over to sam.  
"i called the hospital and told them we'd be bringing the boy."sergeant epps nodded and carefully handed sam to the sergeant and and lennox slowly carried sam to their car and drove off.  
bPlease don't leave me!  
I love you!  
I have loved you all along!  
And I miss you!  
Been far away for far too long...  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me...  
and you'll never go...  
Stop breathing if...  
I don't see you.../b  
bee would have cried if he was human but since he was not he simply walked back to the base.  
(the base)  
"bee?you ok?"mikaela ask.  
"That's all right, I'm OK."bee replied finding the right song.  
"you sure?"mikaela nodded."ok."mikaela said and walked off.  
bWhen you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone./b  
(hospital)  
"aw my head."sam whimpered sitting up.  
"where does it hurt son?"a nurse ask.  
"my right rist,left shoulder,head,jaw,and right ancle."sam replied listing off the things that also rubbed his jaw.  
" 'll be aloud out tonight but you broke your sprang your rist,popped your shoulder out of place,and hit your head pretty hard and as for your jaw it looks like someone hit you but it's not broken just bruised."the nurse nodded and took the pills."now do you have a car?or do you need to call someone?"the nurse ask.  
"um...i can call someone to get me."sam nurse nodded and left the changed clothes and pulled put his phone.  
"hello?"  
"mikaela."  
"sam?"  
"yea i need you to come pick me if bee'll bring you."  
" you in a few."  
"bye."  
sam went down and signed himself used his crutches to get him outside.  
"come on sam."mikaela said.  
"i'm coming."sam got over to his car and sat in the backseat."hi bee."sam said.  
"I say hey..."bee said once finding the right station.  
"buckle up sam."mikael said from put his seatbelt on and bee took didn't bother changing the station and just let the music play.  
bii know how to set. the. mood. check it out Ah que linda bossa nova, samba cora o do Brasil, and now? it's the new style get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it...  
make-make-make it funky in Brazil do that samba, don't stay still come on up, we keep you dancin'  
super groupers how you feel we gonna rock it in the street, till we see the morning sun we aint stoppin' in the carnival, we party on and on rock it on and on, on and on that's just how we do and my beats be pumpin' loud like samba schools to make you move this party will never end, no baby it's never over./b  
bee decided he didn't like that song so he changed it.  
ibkitty kitty doesn't like taking trips inside the kitty doesn't like when i'm playing my kitty doesn't like when i tease him with the kitty doesn't like anything,but the kitty kinda likes it when i pet him on his then he doesn't like it when i give it up to you can't blame the kitty for the kitty being it's hard to find things that arn't WHAT THE KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!kitty kitty doesn't like when i tell him what to kitty doesn't like when his bowl is out of kitty doesn't like when the floor is kinda kitty doesn't like the other kitty./i  
"haha!this song reminds me of your cat mikaela."sam laughed.  
"yea i know right?"mikaela laughed.  
(the base)  
"be careful sam."mikaela warned.  
"mikaela i could walk this place in my sleep on these things and the only thing i'd run into is you."sam said.  
"fine."mikaela replied.  
"so didja break anything?"jazz ask.  
"just my ancle but i popped my shoulder out of place and hurt a few other things."sam replied.  
"at least he didn't do to much damage."prime stated.  
"i could have been worse."ratchet agreed.  
"how?"jazz ask.  
"he could have been killed."bee but sam jumped when they heard hadn't said one word since they got there and it scared them when he spoke but sam who was sitting on bumblebee's shoulder couldn't possible forget about bee.  
"well thats true."jazz thought out nodded.  
"well i'd love to stay but i have some moving to do tomorrow so bye."mikaela hopped on her moped and drove waived to mikaela and walked over to the human sized couch in the rec room and carefully sat else just left the room leaving sam in silence.  
(about 9:15 pm)  
sam passed out on the couch in the rec had forgotten about his charge and was walking by to his room to recharge when he noticed sam sleeping on the couch instead of in his bed in his own part of the smiled but it slowly went away when he noticed the boy was walked over and placed a hand on sam's arm carefully giving him a light mumbled something and curled up into a ball a little stroked sams back gently then stopped when sam stirred and sat up.  
"bee?"sam mech nodded his head."something wrong?"sam ask.  
"your cold."bee shook his head no but the sturn look on his gaurdians face told him that bumblebee was not asking but mearly warning bumblebee puckered sam off the couch and up to his chest plate near his sat on the much larger couch with started to protest but when the alloy of his plams started warming sam he closed his mouth.  
bjust glad he's not dead and is here safe.../b  
sam tried he really did he tried to force himself to stay awake but sleep won and his body went limp,his breathing slowed,and his eye's shut.  
iNo chance, no way I won't say it,no,no,  
It's too clicha I won't say I'm in love.../i  
sam was out in seconds enjoying the smiled and joined sam in the land of sleep.  
-X(Wednesday)-  
sam awoke and found himself on the couch under a warm sat up and streached wiping the sleep from his eye' went to stand up whenever he heard his cellphone jumped up and landed on the floor.  
"oof."sam heard chuckling from behind him as he picked up his cell phone.  
"hello?"  
"SAM!WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"geez mom calm down and stop shouting.i just woke up."  
"where are you?"  
"on the floor at a friends house."  
"! I TOLD YOU HE WAS OK!"  
"bye mom."sam said and hung turned around and saw it was his gaurdian that was indeed still stood and put his hands on his hips trying hard not to laugh but you could still see the smile on his tried hard to glare at coming by just happened to notice them he started to laugh could hold it and he started to laugh with prime walked into sight they all stopped and sam decided to sit insteed of lean on a gave a look that said knock it off and keep it that awkwardly caughed and running grimly walked grabed his crutches and hobbled over to bee placing a hand on looked down."that was so not funny bee."sam said trying really hard not to let a smile crawl on his face but failing 's processer let out a slight hiss saying he was searching the stations trying to find a reply.  
"sorry ace but your face tells the lie like a piece of pie."bee replied.  
"ok that was weird."sam cell started to ring.  
"hello?"  
"hey sam."  
"mikaela?"  
" i wanted to know if you'd take me to the dance."  
"as your friend?"  
"no as my date silly."  
"erm...ok."  
"thanks!it's friday at 8 at the beach."  
"um...ok see ya then."sam smiled and hung up.  
"whats wrong sam?"bee ask.  
"mikaela just ask me to the dance and i said yes..."sam smiled at him.  
"thats great!"bee hid the sadness with a forced smile.  
"no it's not!i have two day's to find cheep clothes and convince my dad to let me barrow his car!which will take forever!"sam exclaimed.  
"i could drive you."bee looked up surprised.  
"really?"sam nodded."thanks bee."sam loved that grin oh how he loved walked out to finish his hopped on his lap top and placed his head phones in his ears turning on his chatroom and music.  
ibI don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me./i  
*CHATROOM!*  
BeeCamaro has logged on.  
Mike : yo bro were ya been?  
BeeCamaro : hanging out with my friends.  
Miles : what friends?  
BeeCamaro : Optis prime,bumblebee,ratchet,jazz,iren,and 've met them miles.i don't think mickey has though.  
Mike : i don't think i have either.  
Miles : mickey?  
Mike : yes?  
BeeCamaro : SHIT UP!  
BeeCamaro : oops...um...ket's just go with shut up...  
Miles : yea.  
Mike has logged off.  
Kaela has logged on.  
BeeCamaro : Hey Mikaela.  
Kaela : hey miles.  
Miles : hey Mikaela!random question but i need a date to the dance would you...  
Kaela : going with sam sorry.  
Miles : oh.  
BeeCamaro : i g2g guy's sorry bye.  
*end CHATROOM*  
"hey sam."ironhide said.  
"oh hey hide."sam looked up smiling.  
"can ratchet borrow you for a second?"ironhide hobbled over on his crutches.  
"for what?"sam just nodded and ironhide picked him up.  
*with ratchet*  
"SLAG IT!"ratchet exclaimed when we walked in.i tried not to laugh.  
"hey ratchet got sam."ironhide said.  
"thanks ironhide."ratchet was looking down at his desk hunched over something."put him down over here."ratchet placed sam down beside ratchet and walked away.  
"hi."sam said. 


	2. Face Down

"hi you'll give me five minutes i'll tell you what i needed you for."ratchet said.  
"ok."sam sat down on ratchets desk where he normally sat and waited.  
iThere she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do. Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet, singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do./i  
"there that should do it."ratchet said.  
"what are you working on?"sam ask.  
"oh bumblebee's time he used it um...walk through a wall,then it flipped some people off,then bugged out."ratchet explained.  
"oh."sam stated.  
"so now i need you to tell me if the holograms look real enough to pass off as humans."ratchet said.  
"i can do that."sam said.  
iAND I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO GET UP AND SEE SIDESWEEP!hopefully.../i  
*rec room 45 minutes later*  
sam was almost out when bumblebee came sat up and saw the holo smiled at the hologram tiredly.  
"hello sam."bee smiled.  
"hi bee."sam frowned and walked over.  
"ready to go back home?"bee tiredly picked him up.  
"hey i have crutches to use bee.i can walk."sam shrugged and placed sam back down then grabbed him his crutches.  
*sams house*  
"hello mister and mrs witwicky.i'm bumblebee."bee said once they answered the door.  
"it's nice to finally meet you has said much about you."Ronald said.  
"yes i'm judy and this is my husben ronald."judy noticed her son in his friends arms."w-what happened?is he alright?"judy ask.  
"oh he fell asleep and i thought you'd want him to sleep at home tonight instead of at my my parents won't be home untill tomorrow."bee said.  
"oh well why don't you sleep here?"ronald ask.  
"sure."bee lead the way to sams room.  
*sams room*  
bumblebee watched sam sleep knowing he should recharge but since he over slep he figured he'd be ran his finger's through sam's hair stired and sat looked to his left and stared.  
"b-bee?"sam jumped not realizing sam had sat jumped to his feet into a defincive stance ready to decided to snap him out of whatever it was he was quickly and quietly climbed off his jumped up on bumblebee's back.  
"woah!"bee exclaimed and quickly stopped himself from falling."sam what are you doing?"bee chuckled.  
"oh just hanging around."sam just laughed as sam climbed carefully down.  
"now you must go and explain your broken parental units kept asking me about it but i said i had no clue how you did that."bee said.  
" where are my crutches?"sam ask leaning on the bed.  
"oh um...erm...oh yeah hang tight i'll get them."bee dissapeared then reappeared in sams room.  
"where were they?"sam ask.  
"backseat."bumblebee nodded and they walked helpped sam down the stairs then went back to the top of them and waited for sam.  
*livingroom*  
"hi mom hi dad."sam said hobbling in.  
"where's that bumblebee kid?"judy ask.  
"yea he talked to like a really nice told him he could stay the night."ronald added.  
"waiting for me up said you wanted to know what happened."sam rpelied.  
"yes."judy said.  
"i slipped on some uh...what did they say it was?"sam thought."oh yea ice.i slipped on ice."sam repeated.  
"oh but,i thought it was to hot for ice?"ronald said unsure if his son was lying or not.  
"dad it snowed lightly last 's why i stayed at bee's house."sam ,it wasn't a full lie it had snowed some but he stayed because he fell asleep.  
"oh ok then."judy said.  
*sam's room*  
"so lets find you a tux."bee grabed sam and put him on his turned around opened sams bag,grabbed his laptop,and then sat down beside sam.  
"ok looks like we are searching for a tux."sam searched the internet.  
"how about that one?"bee ask.  
"na to purple."sam replied."oh!how about that one?"sam ask.  
"that one has is for you trying to say something Sam?"bee 's eye's got wide he looked at the screen and slapped himself in the face.  
"not that one."sam pointed to the one below it."that one!"sam exclaimed.  
"!lets go pick it up they're open untill 6:45 pm and it's just now 5."bee picked him up on his back and sam grabbed his crutches.  
"MOOOOOOM!WE'RE GOING OUT FOR AFEW HOURS!"sam shouted.  
"OK!"judy shouted back.  
*park*  
"i just loved the look on that ladies face when we bought this shirt!"sam laughed so hard he fell backwards out of the swing causing sam to laugh harder and end in the same position as this they cracked up even pulled themselves back into the swing.  
"yes that was good."bee giggled.  
"so what do you want to do now?that only took fifteen minutes."sam ask.  
"i don't know of anything we could do."bumblebee said."uh..because of your foot."bumblebee added.  
"'s go home and i'll introduce you to some friends."sam said.  
"ok."bee smiled.  
*sams room*  
"why is you name on here BeeCamaro?"bumblebee ask.  
"because it stands for Bee A Camaro."sam nodded.  
(CHAT ROOM!)  
BeeCamaro has logged on.  
Miles : hey dude!  
Mike : Wasup dude?  
BeeCamaro : hey Miles,'s not just me today.i have my friend Bumblebee here too.  
Miles and Mike : Hi bumblebee!  
BeeCamaro : Bee says hi.  
BeeCamaro : you should see the tux sam got!it's funny!~Bee.  
Mike : upload the picture dude's!  
Miles : YEA!  
BeeCamaro : sorry guys i can''t have a scaner.i'll send you a text with the picture.  
Miles : OH!where'd you get that?i need one!  
Mike : ha!my dad saw it and said that's what he wished he would've wore to prom!  
BeeCamaro : so do yall have dates?~Bee.  
Miles : nope both going alone BeeCamaro : y don't u get friends together and go as a group instead of alone?~Bee.  
Miles : hey that's a good idea!you wanna be in the group bee?  
BeeCamaro : he doesn't go to our school.  
Mike : oh.  
Kaela has logged on.  
Carl's has logged on.  
BeeCamaro : hey 's sam and bee yea hi person we don't know.  
Carl's : It's carly.  
BeeCamaro : carly!  
Kaela : so y is B in your room?  
BeeCamaro : Because we were hanging out and decided to hang out in his room because of his foot.~Bee.  
Kaela : oh.  
Kaela : So sam we still on for friday?  
BeeCamaro : you mean prom right?  
Kaela : yes.  
BeeCamaro : ok.  
Miles has logged off.  
Mike has logged off.  
Carl's : So what are you going to wear sam?  
Kaela : yea what are you wearing?

Carl's : Sam?

Kaela : Sam is some thing wrong?  
BeeCamaro : huh?  
BeeCamaro : no nothing's wrong i guess.  
Carl's : What happened why didn't you answer?  
BeeCamaro : because bee just ran out of my room and when i ask him what was wrong he just said that ratchet wanted him home so they could get him ready for prom at his own school.  
Kaela : oh.  
Carl's : wait who's ratchet?  
BeeCamaro : Bee's brother.  
Carl's : oh.  
BeeCamaro : i gotta go guy's.i think somethings really wrong with bee.  
(end CHAT ROOM)  
"bee was it something i said?"sam ask picked up his phone when it vibrated.  
"sam is everything alright with bee and you?"  
"i don't know mikaela."  
"huh.i should have know she'd text me."sam chuckled to himself.  
"well i'm heading to the base now.i'll let you know what i find out."  
"thanks kaela see you in two days."  
"sam hunny we saw your friend bumblebee run out the door.i'm not sure but i think he was crying is something wrong?"judy ask.  
"i don't know he just ran out saying his brother needed him because their father's out of town."sam replied.  
"oh ok let me know if anything's wrong."judy nodded and judy left the room.  
iif i can find out whats wrong mom./i  
" boy."sam looked at him but hopped off his desk.  
*with bumblebee*  
"so let's see."ratchet mumbled."slag it."ratchet added.  
"ratchet what's going on in here?"optimis prime ask.  
"i'm trying to re-upgrade the upgrade on his hologram because it started to get fuzzy and blurry."ratchet grumbled pointing at bee.  
"hi."bumblebee chuckled and waived at him.  
"hello young one."prime smiled.  
bGive me more loving than I've ever had Make it all better when I'm feeling sad Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not Make it feel good when it hurts so bad Barely get mad I'm so glad I found you I love being around you/b  
"SLAG IT!"ratchet shouted.  
"aleast he says something like slag it sam's got me into saying things like Fudge bucket or Aw biscuits or chunk monkey's and things like that."bee held back a laugh but a snort still came rolled his eye's.  
"you hang around him to much."optimis chuckled and walked out.  
"there that should do it."ratchet said."now go find your human and gaurd him."ratchet nodded and left to go see sam.  
*with sam*  
"erm...sorry i had to leave holo form was having problem's."bumblebee said.  
"hey it's ok buddy."sam smiled."so come on we should proble get some can sleep as car form outside or as human in here.i don't car your way it don't matter i'll still sleep on the floor."sam said.  
"i don't car either."bumblebee said."and why the floor?"bumblebee shrugged.  
"i always wake up on the floor so i've just started sleeping on the floor so i wouldn't wake up with random bruises in the morning."sam replied shrugging.  
" i shall join you in sleeping on the floor."bumblebee rolled his eye's.  
"alright come on bee."sam laughed.  
-X-(Thursday)  
bumblebee woke up first and smiled at the sight he was curled up in a ball beside him around his right arm his grip wasn't strong at reached over with his left hand and ran his fingers through sam's stirred and rolled over letting go of bumblebee's arm.  
bGood morning, beautiful,how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face It's a good morning,beautiful day./b  
sam sat up and rubbed his eye's.  
"good morning my charge."bumblebee jumped forgetting bumblebee was there.  
"HOLY SHIZ!"sam couldn't help it the look on sam's face was priceless he burst out in laughter.  
"BOY'S BREAKFAST!"judy shouted.  
"OK MOM!"sam shouted back."you."sam said pointing at gulped.  
"what did i do?"bee ask in a cute innocent didn't answer he just jumped on rolled around a sam ended up on top with his hands pressing down on bee's shoulder's.  
"pinned ya!"sam said.  
"hey let me up!"bee stood up and then pulled bee grined evily and jumped on sam they repeated the process but just as bee thought he was going to win.  
"pinned ya again."sam said frowned as sam stood reached a hand down to pull bee up but bee shook his head no and streached.  
"i'm going to stay up to be mean but your parental units kinda scare me."bumblebee said.  
"oh come on they arn't that bad!"sam exclaimed."ok so my mom kinda is...but thats not the point!please bee?"sam opened his eye's real wide and sighed and took sam's followed the boy down stairs with sam smiling a huge smile.  
(later in sams room)  
*CHAT ROOM!*  
Auto-Bot has logged on.  
Miles : and i was like lol.  
Mike : i really can't believe you did that man!  
Kaela : u 2 r so sam and i'm just guessing here but hi bee.  
Auto-Bot : HI~both Kaela : i'm also guessing i was right.  
Auto-Bot : that would be correct.~Bee.  
Mike : what the shizzers is a Auto-Bot?  
Auto-Bot : what the 'shizzers' is a shizzer?~Bee Mike : ...point taken...  
Auto-Bot : ;P ~Bee.  



	3. Us against the world

Auto-Bot : bee!i leave for two seconds to go to the bathroom and you start hacking my computer!  
Auto-Bot : u should really change your 's so predictable.~Bee Miles : ha!lawlz.  
Auto-Bot : ? :confused: ~Bee Carl's has logged on.  
Carl's : ...lawlz means lol bee.  
Auto-Bot : oh...thanks ^^ ~Both Auto-Bot : sorry guys we've got to go...erm...were going to wash my car.  
*end of Chat Room*  
"so what are we really going to do?"bee ask.  
"we're really going to wash covered in take a look."sam said pointing out the walked over to the window.  
"HOLY CRUDE!how'd i miss that?"bee ask.  
"i don't know."sam replied."uh...here borrow these shorts i guess."sam added handing a pair of shorts to bee."bathrooms over there go change."sam nodded and went to changed into a pair of shorts and waited for bee.  
"uh..."bee stated stepping 's pants were a little bigger than him.  
"hang on i can fix that."sam grabbed some yellow yarn and tied it around bee's waste."there come on."sam smiled.  
(outside)  
"here have a sponge and let's get to washing."sam cranked up his radio.  
biYou know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!/b  
they started accidently bumped into sam and he got mud on sam.  
"i'm sorry sam."bee laughed.  
"it's ok bee."sam wyped the mud off and kept washing.  
biHey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down./b  
"i love this song!"sam exclaimed lightly."Cover up with makeup in the yourself, it's never gonna happen cry alone and then he swears he loves you!Do you feel like a man when you push her around?Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?Well I'll tell you my friend,one day this world's going to end!as your lies crumble down,a new life she has found."sam continued to wash the car.  
*45 minutes later*  
they finally took so long because they kept playing around but bumblebee took things to the next level and messed up by dumping a whole bucket of water on looked so mad but in the end bumblebee ended up with three buckets of icy water dumped on him then a bucket of ice dumped down his didn't mess with sam like that again.  
"i-i-i w-will never-er dump water on on you-ou ev-ever e-ever again-in."bee actully felt forgot his key and his parents werent there so they were locked out of his house in the freezing cold.  
"hang on bee."sam walked into the came back out carrying a was black with yellow strips and a bumblebee on the carried over to bee and placed it over his looked up at sam extreamly confused."put it on your freezing."sam smiled and put it on.  
"thanks."bee snuggled into the jacket.  
"your 's my fault anyway."sam said.  
"how's it your fault?i dumped water on you."bee ask.  
"because i left my key in the house."sam started to rain."come on lets get in the garage before that jacket and you get wet."sam stood up and slipped in the rain.  
"aw."bumblebee smiled.  
"hang on bee.i got it."sam chuckled.  
iHow could i be so stupid of course he can't stand in mud as a holo!/i  
he bent down and picked bumblebee jogged into the garage and placed bee on the couch.  
"i might be able to get us in."sam said.  
"how?"bumblebee ask.  
"never mind that just help me find a small screw driver,a paper clip,and a bobby pin."sam nodded and they searched for the supplies.  
*sam's room*  
"i'm so sorry bee."sam was in two sweat shirts,three pairs jogging pants,and the jacket but he was still shivering."ratchet didn't make it to where you could get sick did he?"sam shrugged then sneezed bouncing once."did they hook up the webcam?"sam ask.  
"y-y-yes."bumblebee said.  
*WEBCAM!*  
"hey sam to ratchet."sam said.  
"this is ratchet."ratchet said.  
"i-"sam started.  
"COME ON!IRONHIDE!GIVE IT BACK!"sidesweep shouted in the backround.  
"hang on sam."ratchet said.  
"ok."sam replied.  
"HEY!EVERYBODY SHUT UP!I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE BOY!"ratchet shouted but his voice was drowned prime saw his problem and decided to help.  
"QUIIIIIEEEEET!"optimus prime room got very quiet.  
"thank you."ratchet nodded."ok continue boy."ratchet added.  
"so there's no easy way to say this but before i do can bee get sick in his holo form?"sam ask.  
"why yes to make it more human it's the only way i could-"ratchet started."wait you got bee sick?"ratchet exclaimed.  
"NO!well...actully sorta kinda..."sam started the look on ratchet face said spill it."ok we were playing around cause last night he drove threw a mud puddle so we were cleaning the mud off and he spilt water on me."sam said."then i took it the wrong way dump some water on his then some ice down his it started to rain and he's now got two sweat shirts,three pairs of jogging pants,and a jacket 's also under three blankets."sam said.  
"ok can you get him here?"ratchet looked behind him.  
"AAACHHOOOOO!"bumblebee shouted as he was a thump.  
"and there goes my night stand."sam said."bless you."sam then looked back at the screen."well,be there in a few."sam stated.  
(Auto-Bots Base)  
"AAAACHHOOOO!"bumblebee shouted.  
"bless you."sam mumbled for the 18th time.  
"sam go get some sleep."ratchet said.  
"no thanks i'm not moving untill you can find out whats wrong with him."sam said."besides i'm not even tired."sam wasn't a big were paying attention untill bumblebee threw up on himself and sam.  
"oh shit."bumblebee didn't look as disgusted as ratchet.  
"how does this not disturb you?"ratchet ask.  
"because it's happened to me before."sam said."i'm gonna go change."sam walked raced back in.  
"whats wrong?"ratchet ask.  
"hang look up at me."sam looked smiled."exactly as i thought!"sam exclaimed.  
"what?"bee ask.  
"it didn't show untill he threw 's got the stomich bug."sam smiled."check it ratchet."sam said and walked out smiling walked back in with different clothes on and a towel."here."sam smiled and cleaned himself the towel aside.  
"he should be fine by tomorrow."ratchet said.  
"k."sam said."come on parents will be home soon and if we arnt home before them they'll call a search party."sam gave him a get real look."i'm not kidding."sam and bee walked out.  
*sams room*  
it was midnight and both were wide awake and his parents still weren't jumped up and ran to the bathroom with sam following threw up in the toilet and sam rubbed his back and got him some leand back on sam.  
"and when should this go away sam?"bee panted.  
"tomorrow."sam nodded."want some water?"sam shook his head no."ok then come on let's get you back to my bed and i'll get you a trash can."sam nodded and went to stand but picked him up and carried him to his left and got a trash can.  
"thanks sam."bee said.  
"it's not a problem bee."sam curled up under the never once left his side but ended up falling asleep soon after bee.  
-X-(Friday)  
sam awoke on the floor.  
iof course./i  
sam sat up and found his rist hurt.  
igreat just my luck i landed on it./i  
he stood and streached only to be jumped started laughing when he realized it was just bee.  
"i take it you feel better today?"sam chuckled.  
"yup!no you better get a go to get you ready for tonight."bee handed sam his outfit and shoved him into the bathroom.  
"ok pushy."sam hopped in the shower after locking the door.  
*15 minutes later*  
"ok so you want me to cut your hair?"bee ask.  
"yes."sam nodded and carefully cut sam's hair the way he wanted it.  
"there."bee hair was short and back against his head in stead of up in the air.  
"thanks bee."sam said."i have four hours untill the you want to get dressed up and come?nobody would care that you were there people bring other people all the time."sam smiled.  
"uh...ok."bee said.  
*The beach!*  
bi(yeah man)  
So we back in the club Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again/b  
"wow you boy's dress up nice."mikaela smiled.  
"hey kaela."sam said.  
"who's that?"mikaela ask.  
"oh this this is fixed his holo gram."sam said.  
"yes now people don't go through a head slap me,poke me,or something."bee said.  
"ok."mikaela reached out and poked him."cool."mikaela said.  
ibUs against the world Against the world Us against the world Against the world You and I, we ve been at it so long I still got the strongest fire You and I, we still know how to talk Know how to walk that wire./b  
"so we going to dance or what sam?"mikaela ask.  
"yea."sam started dancing and bee just walked around.  
biI feel you creepin I can see it from my shadow Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo And possibly bend ya over Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more!Smack that tell you get sore!smake that!oh oh oh oh!/b  
"this is very interesting..."bumblebee mumbled to himself.  
"hey i'm katie you wanna dance?"katie ask bee walking up to him.  
"um...no thank you i don't dance.i'm just looking around.i only came because my friend samual witwicky brought only brought me because i missed my prom."bee replied.  
"oh i bothered you..."katie said started to walk away when bee stopped her.  
"but i know a boy who's looking for a pretty lady to dance with and he's quiet a gentlemen."bee said.  
"oh ok who is it?"katie dragged her with him and they stopped in front of miles who was without mike and just standing around.  
"miles i'd like you to meet this is miles.i do believe you both want to dance so i'll leave you alone."bee smiled at himself proudly and walked off.


	4. I will be around

biCheck that out, what they playin'  
That's my song that's my song Where my drinks I've been waiting much too long much too long And this girl on my lap passing out, she's a blonde The last thing on my mind is going home From the window to the wall This club is jumping, til tomorrow Is it daylight or is it nightime 1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4 We gon' tear the club up.  
Ayo me say day oh Daylight come and we don't wanna go home Yeah so we losing control Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown Let the club shut down We won't go oh oh oh Burn it down To the flo oh oh oh Ayo me say day oh Daylight come and we don't wanna go home/b  
sam went off to get something to drink leaving mikaela spotted her 'ex' boyfriend and ran over to started kissing him bee and sam saw the whole turned and started running to where he last saw bee but not looking he ran right into grabed sam before he could fall backwards on his he didn't see a thing bee looked at the boy with confusion.  
"sam?what's wrong?"bee wasn't crying he just needed a friend.  
"i knew it."sam now bee didn't have to pretend to be confused.  
"knew what sam?"bee ask now completely confused.  
"i knew she was lying."sam nodded though not completely looked up at bee."mikaela 's still with him and just wanted a ride here i guess."sam said.  
bmaybe...just maybe now's my chance.../b  
bee looked around before realizing they weren't noticed and they were kinda put his hands on sams face and smashed their lips pulled back and bumblebeelet sam go.  
"i-i-i i'm sorry sam."bee didn't say anything he just returned the pulled smiling like idiots."would you care to dance?"bee ask.  
"sure."sam danced.  
biYou said your time was running out You're far from where you wanna be You're hanging in the lost and found You're losing touch with everything And when you need someone to lean on I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out And when it feels like life is holding you down Whenever you need me I will be around Don't worry this won't last forever You'll be alright better late than never I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out I will be around When you think its over I won't let you down If your luck runs out And when it feels llike life is holding you down Whenever you need me Whenever you need me I will be around./b/i  
mikaela watched the whole thing then stormed up to them pulling the apart.  
"YOUR GAY?AND CHEATING ON ME?"mikaela screamed thought it was normally loud when she screamed but now it was almost a whisper because the music.  
"i didn't cheat on cheated on me."sam said.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"mikaela shouted reaching out and slapping sam across the stepped forward as she went to punch sam for not of sam being hit she hit bee in the stomich to him it felt like a light tap.  
biDo you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end!as your lies crumble down,a new life she has found!/b/i  
"don't."bumblebee stated.  
"get out of my way tincan!"mikaela pulled her fist back again and went to punch bumblebee when he caught he fist and grabed it bent it up and broke screamed but it was again drowned out by the sound.  
"back off."bee shoved her away and grabed sam."come on lets get out of here before i get in trouble for breaking her rist."bee nodded.  
"ok."sam two walked drapped an arm over sams shoulders pulling him looked up at bumblebee and smiled putting his arms around bee's waste.  
"are you ok sam?"bee ask.  
"yea thanks bee."sam nuzzled his face into bumblebee's side a drove off to sam's house for a party of their own.  
(sam's room)  
"Malchik gay,malchik gay,  
Malchik gay,malchik gay,Malchik ,Tender,Soft,Why do you look right through me thinking No?"sam sang along with the and bee were were playing sam's mixture cd.  
biI wanna make up right now(na na)  
I wanna make up right now(na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now(na na)  
We need to link up right now(na na)  
I wanna make up right now(na na)  
I wanna make up right now(na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now(na na)  
We need to link up right now(na na)/b/i  
"You know you got it made,When you drop the the drop top,Iced out,rocks hot,Droppin' dollars,Ladies holler Hey!Gotta get that know you got it made,When they send in a parade,When you drop down,Private jet in town, All just for one day,Gotta get that gree-ee-eee-eeen!"bee stopped the cd.  
"you know the chipmunks?"sam ask.  
"yea."bee replied shyly.  
"that's awesome!i have their listen?it's just bit's of the songs 's just like the cd playing now."sam nodded.  
biUno, Dos, One, Two, Tres, Cuatro!Yeeah!Wooly Bully!  
Watch it now!He'll get you!Here it comes!Here it comes!I love it!Get down,mama!Watch it now!Where is the moment we needed the most?You kick up the leaves and the magic is tell me your blue skies fade to tell me your passion's gone I don't need no carryin' make a move to a town that's right for me,Town to get me movin'.Keep me groovin' with some energy./b/i  
*two hours later*  
they had fallen asleep while listening to the Twilight sound was playing bella's lullaby right thundered loudly and bee jumped bounce caused sam to jump up and look at bee very worried.  
"bee what's wrong?"sam ask.  
"i think something fell that or something like just scared me enough to wake me up."bee started to make a pitter patter on the window.  
"it was proble thunder."sam said looking at the got up and walked to the window and looked out.  
"my parents still arn't home."sam said.  
"maybe you should call them."bee pipped up.  
"good idea."sam picked up his phone and dialed the rang thrice before someone picked up.  
"hello?"  
"hey mom."  
"oh sam!hi."  
" that i can't take care of myself or anything but where are yall?"  
"oh well we went somewhere we'll be back in two weeks."  
"oh ."sam said and hung up.  
"so?"bee ask.  
"we have this house to ourselves for two more weeks."sam replied.  
"cool."bee said.  
"wanna watch a movie?"sam ask.  
"sure."bee said.  
"ok i have 101 dalmations,all 4 paranormal activities,all three night at the museum' the madagascare movies,bolt,the first chipmuncks movie,quarantine,nightmare on elm street,staint elmo's fire,missed call,stranger calls 1 and 2,and the mist."sam said.  
"which one is cool but sort of scary?"bee ask.  
"oh quarantine."sam replied.  
"then quarantine."bee laughed and put the movie in.  
*later on*  
"i can't believe they turned the dog evil!"bee laughed.  
"that's what i shouted the first time i watched it but i was in the theator..."sam said."what movie now?or want some tv?"sam ask.  
"i choose the movie your turn."bee replied.  
"ok i chose...tv and were gonna watch house md."sam said.  
(5 minutes later)  
"that's terrible!is he a real doctor at the hospital?"bee shreaked.  
"saddly ,Cuddy,Chase,Forman,and the other's just play on this show."sam replied.  
"they don't work at the hospital you went to do they?"bee ask.  
"yes but they were making this episode while i was there."sam calmed.  
"ok then.i was gonna flip that doctor's a nutcase!"bee laughed and lay'd back on his came running in barking.  
"hey look!it's my drugy dog."sam smiled picking up laughed at the nickname he'd givin his barked at bee."hey stop that."sam stopped and moved away from bumblebee.  
"i don't think he likes me very much."bee 's eye's got wide when he heard thumping.  
"you better hide then."sam said but it was too late a big german shepherd came in.  
"s-sam who's that?"bee ask.  
"my mother's dog."sam said."nice ."sam didn't listen instead just turned to grawl at bee.  
"hehe...nice daisy."bee laughed nervously.  
"bee slowly and carefully get behind me."sam nodded and inched towards sam but daisy was having none of it."BEE DUCK!"sam dropped to the floor.  
"we need a plan."bee whispered.  
"i can't think right now."sam said.  
"can you fit under your bed?"bee nodded.  
"yea i woke up under my bed one morning."sam whispered.  
"i can fit under daisy?"bee ask.  
"no."sam replied.  
"ok i've got a plan."bee said."i'll hop out and be a distraction.i'll run down stairs and daisy will follow me hopefully i'll grab her colar and call for you get down there you'll get her food and water and we'll put her in your mom's room."bee nodded.  
"be careful she's got sharp teeth."san said.  
"noted and filed."bee sighed."here i go."bee rolled out from under the bed and started as planned followed.  
(moments later)  
"that was not fun."bee said.  
"i'm so sorry bee.i-i should have locked her up and this wouldn't have happened."sam finished rapping bumblebee's hand and moved to stop the bleeding in his leg next was his forehead.  
"it's fine sam you didn't know your parents were leaving."bee sam didn't say anything back bee sighed and leand back on sam's finished at sat beside bumblebee who leand into put his arm around bee and sighed.  
"if you'll grab mojo and the leashes i'll get daisy and we can do more than just sit here."sam said.  
"sam it's 1:00 in the morning and it's rainning."bumblebee replied.  
"ok."sam looked up at sam and kissed a moment the pulled panted lightly as bee sat on sam's lap and kissed him around sam neck fingers interlocked with each had his arms rapped around bee's wasn't untill mojo managed to squeeze in between them that they broke apart and laughed."hi mojo."sam ran a hand down mojo's back as bee moved away from the tiny looked up laughing but it stopped when he looked at bee."what's wrong bee?it's just mojo."sam said.  
"i have a new found 's called cynophobia."bee jumped out of sams arms and raced at bumblebee's holo form jumped up and ran to sam's desk got up and ran over to bee.  
" ."sam said and pointed to the just ran under the picked bee up and carried him back to the bed."you know for a fifteen foot tall alien robot your pretty light."sam said sitting on his sat up and stuck his tongue out at sam who took advantage and kissed 's battled and faught for control but they had to break for air before either won.  
"it's mojo's fault that daisy dog thing tried to iEAT ME!/i"bee exclaimed.  
"just forget about wanna go drag racin' tomorrow?"sam ask.  
"i love racing!"bee was almost bouncing in his seat.  
"ok calm down.i'll see if mike and miles can come and bring their cars."sam said.  
"what about you?you going to ride with me?"bumblebee ask.  
"nah i have a better idea."sam replied."i'm going to work on my motorcycle right now."sam said.  
"can i help?"bee ask.  
"sure."sam said."come on."sam grabbed bee's hand and all but dragged him to the garage.  
(the garage)  
"this is my 's my gave it to me after i got you that's why it's black and yellow with bumblebee on the side."sam explained.  
"...nice helment."bee was a (in very girly voice) pretty blue sparkly (end girly voice) helment.  
"my mom is obessed with sparkles."sam touched part of the bike."WAIT BEE DON'T TOUCH-"sam was cut off by oil and greese squirting on bee."that."sam turned around and the mixture covered his shirt,face,and spit some giggled and bee glared at him. 


End file.
